


My Omega Is So Cute!

by BishieFanatic (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Omega Verse, Romance, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Levi just wanted to live a life of solidarity. As an Alpha, he was expected to thrive and be successful, but he didn't care about any of that!However, one fateful encounter sealed his fate for the rest of his life.Levi had found his mate!But... There was a catch...





	My Omega Is So Cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to drop this down here today! READ THE TAGS, sooo much fluff it will rot your teeth! HAHA : )  
> But also some serious, hard hitting drama! >:]
> 
> I will be working on this one and MY KITTEN. Comments and Kudos keep quench my thirst 8D
> 
> There will be TWO sections to this story! I have it all planned out.  
> This whole story was heavily inspired in part by a manga called Sayonara Alpha by: Ichinashi Kimi
> 
> Enjoy! xoxoxo

**~ _ + + _ ~**

In this world, humans are categorized into 3 types.

1: There are only a few of them, but they possess superior abilities like no other, the elite of this society:  **Alphas.**

2: They make up most of the population, and are considered "average" or "normal": **Betas.**

3\. And last, **but not least** : The rarest type, the Omega, their only special ability is breeding (in rare cases, they can be just as skillful as an **Alpha** ).

They can become pregnant regardless of their sex.This birth type is proven by an omega characteristic called “heat”, that is said to generally first appear in the late teen years. The heat differentiates from person to person; it usually happens every 1-2 months and lasts for a week, there are extremely rare instances of ‘heat’ coming in less than a month, or even shorter periods of time.

When heat occurs, Alphas and sometimes Betas get drawn to the Omega by the strong pheromones they emit. In this period, the Alpha or Beta cannot think of anything else except to breed. This can and does create difficulties in everyday life. As soon as this was discovered, a special medicine was produced, to combat the Omegas 'heat' and to protect the Omega overall. 

**~_ + + _ ~**

**H** e eyed the clock above his work table, sighing in a mix of exhaustion and frustration. Dropping his pen, he decided to pack up. The library would be closing in less than thirty minutes, which meant that restaurants along the way back to his apartment would be closing as well. He didn’t really have to study, but he had nothing better to do, so he had simply found himself at the library. A couple of his college classmates had invited him out, but like always, he had turned them down. Why did they keep insisting?

                The librarian waved ‘bye’ to him and he merely nodded. He wasn’t really one for conversation and he could care less what people thought of him because of that. As an Alpha, he was at the top of his class, excelling in every and all subjects. Even his own professors came to him for advice, even to ask if he could help them with their lesson plans. School bored him. So he was thankful that this would be his last semester and he’d finally have his Master’s degree. He wasn’t worried about what came after, he had already secured a job with an old friend, Erwin, who had already set out the paperwork and was patiently waiting for him to finish with school.

                The street lamps were just flashing on, as he made his way outside, relieved he had remembered to bring his coat. It was almost wintertime, and like always, the weather didn’t know which way it wanted to go. He disliked dragging along the bulky piece of clothing, but he was glad he had decided to. As he started off the campus, he began to tune out the city noises and people, finding all of it, boring as hell. There was very little that brought him pleasure in this world, a clean house, a warm bed to sleep in and warm food, were about the only things that mattered to him.  It had been that way all his life. His mother and father hadn’t spared much time for him, which was fine, he hadn’t really been an involved child, he had kept to himself. At thirteen, they had gone off, leaving him alone with a sizable chunk of money, a furnished house and really nothing else. He had managed just fine by himself, with of course a little help from Erwin.

                Levi Ackerman was a man who wanted very little from this world. As an Alpha, that shouldn’t be the case, but for him, it was what it was. Erwin insisted that once he found his ‘mate’ things would most defiantly change and he would pull right out of his ‘slump’, but Levi didn’t think he was in any ‘slump’. There was just nothing out there that interested him. Traveling, cars, sports, money, women, men… Nothing fazed him.

                **_She panted heavily, tears streaking down her face, as she continued to run._**

                “Your order sir,” the chipper waitress held up his usual take out, a bright smile on her face. When she had left to go place his order, she had worn no makeup and now, she was covered in the stuff. She even batted her eyelashes more times than usual. Despite this, like always, he merely nodded, paid and left. It was night now, which he could admit, was his favorite time of day, for various reasons.

                **_She could hear them behind her. Yelling and shouting. She was so tired._**

                His apartment was only a couple of more blocks away, he didn’t mind the long walk from campus, for him it meant building up his appetite. He had excellent stamina, he was of course healthy and fit, and even though he was an Alpha, his strength was by far more ferocious then what was deemed ‘normal’. Thus another reason why he kept to himself.

                **_She could see light at the end of the alleyway! She was so very close._**

                Just as Levi was taking out his keys from his pocket, he entire body pulsated, as if a quick, massive shockwave had run right through him. He had literally froze in place. He could hear the sound of footsteps, he could feel someone approaching, they were drawing near and he couldn’t, no, he didn’t move. And then she appeared from the darkness of the alleyway, her little form jumping from the shadows, latching onto him for dear life, as she sobbed uncontrollably.

                “Please, don’t let them take me!” she cried, burying her face into his pant leg. Levi managed to drag his eyes away from the little girl, starring now at the three men who had come out of the alleyway as well. They all looked angry, one even looked ready to attack the little girl, his shirt was covered in what looked like blood. “They hurt mommy and daddy…” she whispered, tears still trailing down her face. Levi brought his hand down upon her little head, it was an action he hadn’t really thought through, it had just been instinct.

                “Just hand over the girl and-“

                “No.” Levi didn’t bother to let one of the men finish. He brought the little girl behind him, her aquamarine eyes falling upon his back now. “Stay back.” He told her and he was glad she listened. It hadn’t taken long for one of the thugs to attack, and Levi had taken them out one by one, uncaring if he had broken more bones then he should have. At least they still breathed, which was unfortunate. He looked away from the laid out thugs, his eyes falling on the little girl who continued to stand where she was, hands covering her face. When she finally lowered her hands, he finally met with a brilliant pair of aquamarine irises. He had never seen those color eyes before, they were practically glowing in the low lamp light above.

                “… Mommy… Daddy…” she whimpered, before her entire body gave out and she fell unconscious. Levi was quick, he caught her before she hit the ground and he swooped her form into his arms, bridal style. Who was this girl? Why did he care? She was so tiny in his arms, her cheeks were stained with sweat and grim, but she was still beautiful to him. With a frown, he started off, she needed a hospital immediately.

**~ _ + + _ ~**

                **“S** adly, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened,” the detective stood in front of Levi, outside of the little girl’s hospital room, as the doctor continued her exam. “, well, not exactly this situation, but similar MO’s. Our little Ms. Craft is an Omega, and the three bastards you took out, quite deservingly may I add, were planning on kidnapping her. Now that we finally have their fingerprints, we were able to pin several other kidnappings on them, all of whom were Omega children, either male or female. Their routine usually consisted of just stealing the child, not murder, however, Mr. and Mrs. Craft put up one hell of a fight. So did Serenve. Doctor found human flesh in her teeth. She must have bite one of the men as he was grabbing her and managed to run off like that.”

                “… Her parents?” Levi disliked how the doctor was poking and prodding Serenve, but all of what the woman was doing, was standard procedure. He looked to the detective now, when his question was met with grim silence and could read on the man’s face that Serenve’s parents were no longer of this world. Levi knew of course, he had inferred it based on what the detective had described, he just had to make absolutely sure. “What will happen to her now?” he looked back through the room window, the doctor smiling, picking up her medical charts and starting out of the room.

                “Unfortunately, she will be placed in federal foster care.” The detective sounded as if he ate something sour and his expression grew even more gloomy. He too looked at the little girl through the window and saw a child who was going to end up going through hell, if she wound up in the system.

The detectives' words had not gone unheard of by the doctor, who looked angry now, clutching her clipboard with more force then necessary.

                “You can’t place this child in foster care!” she made sure to keep her tone lowered, but her words were still very much fierce. “This child is an Omega! That information gets plastered all over her file and any pervert can track her through the system! She’ll be some perverts’ meal ticket!”

                “Look, there isn’t anything I can do,” the detective looked truly apologetic. “, it’s out of my hands. Ms. Craft doesn’t have any other living relatives. We even double checked with all their neighbors. No cousins, distant cousins, nothing. I’m sorry, but, as soon as she is formally released from the hospital, social services will be taking her.”

                “… This is horrible…” the doctor fixed her glasses, a narrowed glare still evident on her face.

                “I’m sorry.” The detective shook his head and started off with a bitter expression, leaving the doctor and Levi behind.

                “You were the one who helped her, aren’t you?” the doctor's gaze shifted to Levi now, who had looked back at the kid, who was still sitting in the same spot the doctor had left her, gaze set upon the wall in front of her. “I was the only doctor on shift tonight, so I got to see the damage you did to those pieces of shit. You don’t look like you have a scratch on you,” her eyes traveled over his body, in no way sexually, purely clinical.

Zoe Hange was a woman who very passionate of her work, in all things pertaining to science, medicine and theoretical science. She worked a lot with Omega’s and Alphas alike, studying them, producing profiles one them, and the like. Her three-year thesis paper had been on the biological functions of both Alpha and Omegas and how they found one another’s ‘mates’. She could tell that this man was an Alpha, and judging by the three men’s injuries, he was an Alpha who was extremely dangerous. “…” it didn’t mean he was a bad person, but she had yet to come across an Alpha who could take on three guys at once and not come out with a scratch.

                “When will you be releasing her?” Levi turned away from the window, looking to Hange who gave him a discerning look, mulling over his question.

                “By all accounts, she is one hundred percent healthy and could very well be released tonight. However, I’m allowed to delay release for at least 24 to 48 hours, since she is an Omega. It’s what I plan to do,” Hange looked to Serenve, a sympathetic gaze crossing her face. “, I’ll make up some bullshit story about wanting to keep her longer for blood work, the higher ups won’t push the matter. But after 48 hours… I can’t protect her anymore.” Both her hands now clutched her clipboard, the plastic creaking under her strength. “I can’t adopt kids,” she muttered. “, what with my schedule, my house looks like shit… I can’t take care of a child. Hardly ever home as it is.” She sounded exasperated now.

“It doesn’t matter to social services if I’m single or not, given I’m a doctor and make a decent salary, but the other issues would defiantly make me unfit to adopt.” Her eyes shifted to Levi, whose arms were crossed in front of his chest, back leant against the wall, lost in his own thoughts. She hadn’t meant to spill her guts out to the man, who didn’t even seem to be paying attention, but something about the grey eyed man was telling her that he could be trusted. Did he care at all about this little girl? Maybe he knew someone who could help this little girl.

“Look, I’ll hold her for 48 hours,” she sounded desperate now. “, if you know **anyone** at all, who can take in Serenve and raise her properly, **please** , ask them. I’ll even throw in my personal care, free checkups and the such. Like a school counselor or something similar. Free of charge! I may be a doctor and surgeon, but I also have my doctorates in psychology as well. Just, think real hard on anyone who seems a good fit. Personally, I’m considered a shut in, so… My list of people, or um, friends, is completely void of **proper** prospects.”

                Levi stood straight now, “I’ll think of people.” Not one person came to mind. He started towards the elevators. Unbeknownst to him, was the moment he had walked away, Serenve had finally tore her gaze away from the wall and watched him walk out of sight. Hange however, had not missed Serenve finally showing some sign of recognition of events surrounding her. It would make sense for the victim to become attached to his/her savior, but Serenve had exhibited no such behavior while being under Hange’s care. Levi had of course stayed right outside her hospital room in plain view of the window. Serenve hadn’t been facing them. How did she know Levi was leaving?

                “?” Hange couldn’t help but tilt her head slightly in wonder. Serenve had by now turned her head back towards the wall. She didn’t blame the little girl for being unresponsive to most of her questions. Serenve had seen both her parents murdered and had escaped certain danger herself. That was a lot to take in for a seven-year-old. Hange was shocked that she was taking it so well, she had seen grown men and women break down under such circumstances, but no, not this little one.

She was a good little girl, Hange could tell. She was very beautiful too, from the rare, vivid aqua color of her eyes, to her flawless, ivory complexion. Serenve was like a living doll, that one just wanted to dress up and spoil. It was horrible that this had to happen, but it was even worse for this little girl, for she was now an orphaned Omega, with no one at her side. Stepping away from the window, Hange decided to get the papers all squared away. She needed to buy Levi sometime, she was sure that man would help out Serenve. Hopefully, he could find someone. For if Serenve got filed into the system, she would surely be in danger, once again.

~ _ + + _ ~

                **E** rwin Smith had no words to say to the twenty-four-year-old man, who sat on his sofa, deep in thought. The statement that Levi Ackerman had thrown at Erwin not five minutes after entering his home, had literally floored him. Erwin knew it was unlike Levi to say things he did not mean, however the older man never expected to hear Levi say **that**. Just what the hell had happened last night? The time was almost seven thirty in the morning and Erwin hadn’t even made his morning coffee yet.

                “You, you’re going to adopt a child?” Erwin had to repeat this statement, because he had to make absolutely sure it was real. “As in, a human child?”

                Levi frowned, “Of course, don’t be an idiot.”

                Erwin couldn’t help but blink a couple of times, “I, I just wanted to make sure I was hearing properly.” He scooted to sit on the edge of his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, as he leant his head forward. “You want a baby?”

                At this, Levi’s face grew disgruntled, “She isn’t a baby, she’s seven, she knew who her parents were, I wouldn’t be replacing them. I,” his words trailed off now, as he weighed what he would say next to Erwin, who starred avidly at him. “, I would be, her guardian.”

                “A big brother of sorts?” Erwin hedged, seeing how Levi didn’t really like that term either. How interesting. Never in all the years Erwin had known Levi, had he seen such emotion cross the younger man’s face, in such a short amount of time as well. Levi hadn’t even showed affliction when he realized his parents were long gone. Erwin was very much intrigued and honored to be sharing in such a momentous event, however this was a very serious decision. Especially since it involved a young life. “Tell me the whole story, Levi.” Is what he asked next and Levi did.

                Erwin sat back in his chair now, his face set in a firm stare at Levi, who had sat back on the couch now, eyes focused on the coffee table. The story Levi had told him was not one he was expecting, and he feared now for the little girl named Serenve. When Levi had spoken her name, Erwin could see the ever so soft change in the man’s eyes, the way he spoke her name with reverence. It was clear that Levi felt something for the little girl, this was extraordinary, but also disconcerting. Not because he worried over Serenve’s safety, not at all, but facts were, she was an Omega and Levi was a pure bred Alpha. 

 Just as he was about to give his opinion on the matter, his house phone went off and Erwin held up his hands, as he stood. “Give me a moment.” he knew who it was before even picking up the phone. He worked at the University Levi was attending, as the head Chief of the History Department. He regularly entered his office at 7, but Levi’s abrupt appearance had caused him to not show. His assistant was only checking up on him, given it was close to nine now. “I’ll be in soon Petra,” Erwin murmured. “, I have matters I must attend to.”  After only a brief minute of talking, Erwin hung and started back into the living room, only to find the room empty. “…” he should have realized that would have happened. After all, visiting hours at the hospital, started at 9:30.

~TBC~

**Author's Note:**

> Fufufufufu! Let's get this show on the road!!


End file.
